Motorized golf carts are commonly equipped with a low deck area on the back of the cart where golf bags may be placed. A rigid horizontal support member for securing golf bags to the golf cart is commonly provided on the rear of the golf cart. The horizontal support is typically arcuate in shape. Flexible straps for securing golf bags are attached towards the center of the horizontal support. A buckle for securing the straps is located at the distal ends of the support. A buckle of the type commonly used to secure golf bags to golf bag holders is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,234 to Boden. Golf bags are secured to the golf cart by positioning the golf bags adjacent to the horizontal support member and then wrapping a flexible strap around each of the bags. The strap is pulled tight across each of the bags and is secured by the buckle.
Although the flexible strap and buckle means described above does hold golf bags in position while the golf cart is in motion, every time a golf bag is released from the cart, the buckle must be released and the flexible strap unthreaded from the buckle. Similarly, when the golf bag is loaded onto the back of the golf cart, the securing strap must be brought across the golf bag, threaded through the buckle, pulled taut so as to secure the bag in a fixed position, and then the buckle must be closed on the strap. All these steps require some effort on the part of the golfer and take up time. Moreover, a person with limited mobility in his hands and fingers, such as can be caused by arthritis, may be unable to thread the strap through the buckle and then close the buckle on the strap to secure the golf bag.
Various hook means for securing a golf bag to a carrier that is pushed or pulled by the golfer have been considered. U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,815 to Chamberlin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,930 to Schwartz, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,402 to Sawyer teach rolling golf bag carriers in which the golf bag is secured to the carrier, at least in part, by a hook extending over the upper lip of the golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,674 to Schliwa et al. teaches an assembly of adjustable plates and brackets for securing the upper lip of the golf bag to a carrier.
There is a need for a more efficient and effective means of attaching golf bags to motorized golf carts. Although the patents discussed above teach means for attaching a golf bag to a carrier, it is desirable to a have a means for attaching golf bags to motorized golf carts which can be retrofitted and used with original equipment.